NUMA Wiki:Editing Conventions
This is one the first stops a new contributor should be prior to editing and creating new articles. Creating a New Article The name is the first important item for an article. Getting the correct and proper name of an article helps alleviates a lot of problems with such as wrong categorizing and moving the the article to the correct name. Here is the basic article layout format: Introductory sentence with name of article in bold minus the name modifier in parentheses. Next is the History Section, Name of the Incident Section (From the book), Categories. Make sure you use the preview button to help proofread the article. Character Articles The name of the article should be the full name, including middle (If known). If only the last name is known, do a search first to make the sure the name is not already taken. If taken, it will be the name and the character's affiliation in parentheses. I.E. Harris (US Navy)). If there is no affiliation, then it will be the name and the novel in parentheses. I.E. Harris (Vixen 03). This will help if a disambiguation page is needed later. Now with the body of the article, the first sentence should have the character's name in bold and then their citizenship with their affiliation. If known of this is known, but the character still has more than one line info, like Joe crossed the street in front of Dirk Pitt, while Pitt was in New York City. Well we can assume that he is an American, male, and lives in New York City. So you will not create the article, but have Joe go to the Extreme Minor Character page and list him according to what book he appeared in. Yet, you can enter Joe in the Known Citizens of the United States at the United States page, but when you enter Joe in the list, it will appear as Joe, and it goes the same for the New York City page. Now if the new character article is about a character with substantial information, then after the opening sentence will be the character's history. You will start as In The Year of the event, Joe went to California. The next time a year is needed, you don't have to link with the Timeline page, but you will add the info on the Timeline page nonetheless. After a history section, then the next section of the article should be headed with the name of the incident from the book (if you don't know, then go to the book's page), such as the Shelling of Washington, D.C. from Vixen 03. Every book has an incident that defines the book, much like Star Wars and their main battle in every media. List of Major Incidents. Next will be the categorizing of the character, which the first category will be Characters, all characters will have this one. The next category will be Name of the Book Characters (Vixen 03 Characters), the only exception will be the series main characters such as Dirk Pitt, Juan Cabrillo, Kurt Austin, and Isaac Bell. The character's affiliation categories will be next such as Raymond Vylander has American Characters, USAF Characters and USAF Officers, which shows his affiliation and his type of affiliation. The final categories (If needed) are the deaths with his death, his affiliation plus deaths (Unless he is the only known death in his affiliation), and name of the book deaths. Natural Location Articles Well known locations such as the Pacific Ocean, will have their name as the article. Articles with lesser known locations such as Table Lake, where there could be many Table Lakes in the world, then you will add the location of the article in parentheses. I.E. Table Lake (Colorado). Such as the Extreme Minor Character List page, there will be a Extreme Minor Natural Location page to add the small information not warranted in an article. Then you follow the article layout. Natural Location categories will follow the same format: Natural Locations, type of natural location body of water or land formation, what type of body of water (salt or fresh) or what type of land formation (canyon, rock, etc), location of natural location (Colorado Lakes and Rivers or if land formation Colorado Natural Features). NUMA Real Life Articles The name of a NUMA real life article will go as follow: NUMA-r, the dash r denotes real life. Clive Cussler is a special case. The article layout is the same as the rest, including categories. Editing an Article You will edit in or proofread the article, and add or subtract what you wanted to the article's content. On the editing page on the bottom is a summary, in which you will put what you did to the article. Please no degrading or rude comments. Adding Pictures, Tables, and Videos Pictures We love pictures. It makes the Wiki more visually appealing. To add a picture go to the add picture icon during editing, where you will get a few parameters. First one will be to choose which picture you want to add to the article, then you will choose from full size to thumb size (depending on if you want to add an caption), then the px size (178px is the NUMA Wiki authorized px level), then if you want it to the left or the right of the article, and the caption adder (if needed). After adding the picture, make sure you do a preview of the article to see if there are any problems. Category:NUMA Wiki